


Can't Compare

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: If you are offended about reading Robert and Rebecca getting it on, I suggest you don’t read this. However, I hope this makes it clear that literally no one can compare to Aaron in Roberts eyes.





	Can't Compare

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of canon compliant, but in this scenario Aaron knows the truth about the one night stand. Really, just my rambling thoughts which I hope at least one person enjoys. Rebecca parts are in italics if you want to avoid.

_Robert’s losing the concept of time. How long’s this been going on? Things are slipping through his alcohol infused brain, all that he knows is he wants to feel better. Needs to feel something that isn’t complete devastation, or out of control. Robert needs something to be within reach, something he can do. And here it is right in front of him. He makes a fortunate grab and Rebecca’s smiling face slips in and out of focus. How much has he had to drink? Sex always makes him feel better, though. Right?_

They’ve been at this for hours, for so long that Robert can no longer separate their bodies. It’s almost as if they’re moving as one, each touch across sweat warmed skin, each kiss against goosebumps… Aaron’s curls are plastered to his head, breathing heavy as they move against each other once more. Robert can hear every hitch of Aaron’s breathing, see every flutter of his eyelashes as he gets completely lost in the sensations. Aaron is an open honest lover, and Robert has never physically been with someone who gives so much of themselves to the moment. And after everything Aaron’s been through, he marvels at that. This man in his arms, this man digging his teeth in gently to Robert’s collarbone is the most amazing person Robert’s ever known. The small flash of pain from Aaron’s teeth, the too hard a grip of fingernails into Robert’s back, all of it means desire and want and need. God, he never wants this to end.

_They’ve done this before, and it’s become routine. There is nothing new or exciting about Rebecca, because he’s done this before. It's a bad habit, or it seems to be. She isn’t a novelty, never really was. Robert’s struggling to get hard, which if he hadn’t drunk most of a whisky bottle would be embarrassing. But he’s detached enough that he can’t quite care about that. Rebecca is making him feel something, and while it’s not entirely good, it’s not entirely bad either, and that’s how he’s been living for weeks. Feeling anything helps. Anything to stop the car crash in his head._

Aaron squeezes his thighs around Robert and a high pitched noise escapes him, a noise he didn’t know he could be capable of making. The sensation of Aaron’s rippling muscles against his own body feels like he’s flying. He’s wrapped completely around his husband, and it’s not enough. He wants to be closer, get inside Aaron’s head, have everything with him. Robert couldn’t even guess how many times they’ve had sex, but it’s never boring, it never gets old. In fact every time all he wants is more. So much more. He’s going to be marked in the morning, can feel the imprints of Aaron’s teeth in various patches of skin. His shoulder, his thighs. The beautiful burn of stubble brushed a fraction too hard against his hips. Aaron won’t be in a better state, Robert knows he accidentally drew blood when he scratched the length of his spine earlier. An hour ago? A week? Aaron arches his hips close and Robert moans as their erections rub against each other. Aaron reaches between them and Robert lets him take control of this. Aaron couldn’t do anything physically he wouldn’t enjoy.

_It’s over and he doesn’t want to be touched. All he feels is woozy, tired and drunk. Being touched again would just add to the overwhelming feeling of…. bad. It did make him feel better for a minute or two. Now he just feels hollow. Robert focuses his mind on lifting Rebecca’s possessive arm away from his chest. He doesn’t want her limbs spread over him. Once the touch is removed, he buries his head in the sheets and slips into unconsciousness. Maybe when he wakes it will all have been a twisted nightmare._

Robert’s been so over stimulated, his entire body feels like a mess of exposed nerve endings. Like one more touch could send him over the edge which he’d never come back from. Aaron lifts the duvet to cover them both and Robert sighs happily. Aaron’s hands are still wandering, pulling Robert’s body against his own. “This okay?” Aaron asks, aware they’ve been very intimate and incredibly intense for quite some time now.  
“Never stop,” Robert whispers, burying his head against Aaron’s chest, relishing in the steady thump of his heartbeat. The rhythm his own heart runs to. This, this is what he needs. It’s gone beyond a mere want, lust or desire now. He **needs** Aaron alive and whole and his, and when he doesn’t have that, Robert knows he completely falls apart. It’s not something he ever wants to repeat.


End file.
